baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tierlist of Characters
NOTE: i don't own these characters and the tier list is for fun F- Tier F- Tier is consisted of: the nothing, The Nothing is a user who never edited on this wiki, they can refer to a group or anyone, in order to surpass this tier edit on the official wiki and this wiki or any baldi related wiki, and then there is Mokey, Mokey is the most weakest character in all of Baldiverse. Baldi is at the very least 14 thousand googolplexian times stronger than him, and since he secretly loves a man known as Santa, that makes him even weaker. He got killed by Tanneog with one simple effortless punch. He angered Tanneog off by banning him over at a discord sever because he exposed his safety, and that resulted in Mokey's permanent death. He made sure that he cannot be revived no matter what. D Tier D tier is comprised of: Sugar/Candy, and literal sand. Thats right, Literal sand is more powerful than Mokey. As we saw during the fight between Mokey and Tanneog, Tanneog felt pity for Mokey due to how weak he is, and only used 0.000000000001 percent of his real strength to throw a grain of sand at him. Tanneog overestimated Mokey, and he nearly died. After that, Tanneog just slightly touched him with a fist, and that killed him instantly. Mokey is truly the weakest.... And as we all know, Sugar/Candy is a disgrace, and has a boring personality and cliche backstory. C Tier C tier is comprised of: The It's a (Put name here) people and Sweeps. Now people have thought that the It's a (put name here) are strong, and they are, but the thing is that they can easily be Tricked by the player and other people who have smart barins. Because of this, they can easily be defeated and are placed on this tier because of that. Then we have the Sweeps, they are any thing, but then got Sweepified and is now more Sweepy than any Sweep out there. There is nothing interesting about them, they just simply exists... Note: It's a Baldi's ultimate form is only in the Manga and is therefore: not canon. B Tier Now here we got some big boys and gals: Ryeun, Mr. Luxury, and Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon in her normal form. What? there is nothing else to say, on to the next tier: A Tier Here in A tier, we have: Terrence, and The inspector. Terrence is by far, the most erm idk character there is in the Baldiverse. If it were not for anyones's protection, the amount of erm idk comments would kill him. he was created by some peoples however some guy named idk gave him deep lore and thats why idk is so hated. he might be in A tier however that is because GRANDFATHER was so traumatized from eating all those Hot Pockets that he gave Terrence the gift of Eternal Hunger so he can eat anything. And of course, it is very obvious on how The inspector made it on to this tier. S Tier S Tier is comprised of some of the most powerful characters in all of fiction: Horror Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon, Plexi, Remote, ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ and Un-Corruptioner. Now Horror Obsidian is very powerful, as it harnesses the same energy than Un-Corruptioner does, however Horror Obsidian has less Glitch power and thats why the others are more powerful. Plexi and Remote, it is very obvious why they are on here. They are very powerful, and are masters of Ultra Linguistic Instinct and Robotics. ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ is very powerful. The reason for him being so strong is very similar to Horror Obsidian, but he was born with a lot more power, so he is far stronger than Horror Obsidian. S+ Tier Alas, we finally reach the the third to last most powerful beings in all of Baldiverse. These are the third most powerful, and if they were to fight, all of existence would be destroyed Ayzia: Ayzia is the ultimate master of Ultra Linguistic Instinct, and knows all languages. He is far smarter than Plexi due to being older and wiser, and can easily take over existence if he wanted to. He was sealed by Alcliques in Kindergarten, but that just gave him more time to train and read books and become smarter. He is de facto leader of Core Ones, meaning that he is the most powerful of all Cores. There is not much more that needs to be said. He is just super powerful. Kitchen Soup: KS is by far, the most powerful being in all of his homeworld SOUP. He was mocked for being a poor food, but he obtained the power of hotness, and is now a master at wielding the strongest weapon. He now reins over a soup, and drops soup for all to eat. He can easily kill anyone with one splash from his soup. Z Tier Z Tier is composed of Alcliques and Itajira's Sons Alcliques is the fourth most powerful and is the one who sealed his older brother Ayzia, Itajira's Sons are a little more powerful then Alcliques, the list includes Cretor, Quarter, Homon, King Ghidorah I, Murasame just to list a few ∞ Tier ∞ Tier is composed of GRANDFATHER, Guyo and Itajira, Itajira: Itajira is the 3rd most smartest being in the Baldiverse and founder of Baldipedia Guyo: Guyo is the father of Itajira and the others, he is the second most smartest being and can just snap his fingers to erase everything GRANDFATHER: GRANDFATHER is the most powerful, smartest being in the Baldiverse, he cannot die and can make anyone into a powerful being, he is currently asleep Other Characters if your character was not mentioned on the tier list then put them here with the tier you think they go with * Category:Lists